thejacobnewadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Carrie meets Carrie/Transcript
This is the transcript for the Jacob New Adventures episode Carrie meets Carrie. (Carrie is shown on her laptop while Jacob is playing Super Mario Bros. 3 on his NES) Carrie Booregard: Why is "Carrie Krueger" commenting on your Facebook status so much? (Shows Jacob's Facebook Profile for a good 5 seconds) Jacob: Oh yeah, we just bought some hot chocolate a few days ago. (Complete silence for 3 seconds then Jacob pauses his game) Jacob: Oh, so I'm not allowed to socialize now? I just get a little lonely when you get kidnapped by Gree Guy, so shoot me! Carrie Booregard: Uh, why were you keeping it a secret when it was so, innocent? Jacob: Secret? This isn't exactly a- (Jacob's phone rings) Carrie Booregard: Who's texting you? Jacob: Err, it's nobody. Carrie Booregard: It's Carrie Krueger, isn't it? Jacob: Whatabah listen, she just broke up with her boyfriend, she needs technical support, we're just friends! (Jacob's phone rings again) Jacob: (clears his throat) Carrie Booregard: It's 8:00 PM on a Wednesday, those are drunk texts! Jacob: Yeah, she's probably at the root beer bar, having a good time, unlike some girlfriends, who just likes to sit at home, watching THE GEO TEAM MOVIE ON BEAVERDANG NETFLIX!!! Carrie Booregard: Well, excuse me for being exhausted from being kidnapped! Jacob: Oh yeah, it must be real hard to have a boyfriend who goes to 8''' worlds. I have alot of blood on my hands thanks to you. Carrie Krueger only made me climb a few ladders, jump over a friggen' golfish! Carrie Booregard: WELL, WHY DON'T YOU GET BACK TOGETHER IF YOU BLUBBER SO MUCH! Jacob: Baaaaabe, it's not like that! (thinks for 1 second) How about I put on my tanooki suit you so much, and meet you in the bed? (Jacob turns off his NES then walks out) (Carrie Booregard then hears a knock on the door) Carrie Booregard: (sarcasm) I wonder who that could be. (Carrie Booregard then opens the door to find out that Carrie Krueger was knocking on the door drunk) Carrie Krueger: Who the heck are you? Carrie Booregard: I'm Carrie Booregard. Carrie Krueger: Carrie Booregard? What is that, some sort of Casper ripoff or something? Is Jacob home? Carrie Booregard: Yes, I'm his girlfriend! Carrie Krueger: He said you two were on a break. Carrie Booregard: JACOOOOOOOOOOOOB!!!!!!!!!! (Jacob runs out the window with his tanooki suit on) Jacob: THAT DOESN'T COUNT AS A BREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!! (Bomb Guy shows up) Bomb Guy: Woah, what's going on here? Carrie Booregard: This drunk ghost is talkin' smack! Carrie Krueger: '''She started it... (Zeeky shows up) Zeeky: How about this. We'll have contest. Whoever scores more points wins. Carrie Krueger: Oh, it is on! Carrie Booregard: Bring it, girl! (Text shows up) Text: Carrie Booregard vs Carrie Krueger Text: Round 1: Ice Bucket Challenge. (Carrie Booregard pours her ice bucket on her head, while Carrie Krueger can't hold her ice bucket) Carrie Booregard: It looks like Carrie Krueger can't hold an ice bucket because she's a ghost! (Title Card: Carrie Booregard 1 Carrie Krueger 0) (Text shows up) Text: Round 2: Guess Who? (Carrie and Carrie see a silhouette) Carrie Krueger: Uhh... Patrick? Kenny? Isn't he Benny? (The silhouette fades out to reveal Benny) Carrie Krueger: YES! (Title Card: Carrie Booregard 1 Carrie Krueger 1) (Text shows up) Text: Round 3: Elf Bowling (Carrie Booregard rolls the ball and it knocks down the elves, while Carrie Krueger can't touch the ball) Carrie Booregard: What's the matter, Carrie Krueger? You can't touch the ball? (Title Card: Carrie Booregard 2 Carrie Krueger 1) (Text shows up) Text: Round 4: Staring Contest (Carrie Booregard and Carrie Krueger stare at each other, at that same time, Carrie Booregard blinks) Carrie Krueger: What's the matter? Do your eyes hurt? HAHAHAHAHA! (Title Card: Carrie Booregard 2 Carrie Krueger 2) Jacob: So, why are we on the roof? Carrie Booregard: For the Ultimate Carrie Smack Down, bro! Bomb Guy: This is insane! Carrie Krueger: Relax! I can go through anything. Carrie Booregard: Oh, I got a werewolf form from Tjdrum. Tjdrum: She wouldn't stop bothering me. (Cuts to a flash back where Carrie begging Tjdrum to give her a werewolf form.) Carrie Booregard: Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please (sobbing) Please! (Cuts back to Carrie and Carrie) Carrie Booregard: This looks like it's going to get messy. Carrie Krueger: Yeah it is! There's gonna be cuteness and blood everywhere! Let's do this. (Texts show up) Text: Final Round Text: FIGHT! Announcer: FIGHT! Carrie Krueger: Taxes! Carrie Booregard: Texas? Carrie Krueger: No! I didn't say Texas! I said Taxes! Carrie Booregard: Texas, U.S.A.? Carrie Krueger: No! I didn't say Texas, U.S.A.! (Carrie Booregard turns into her werewolf form.) Carrie Booregard: (howls) I'm gonna get you, Carrie Krueger! Carrie Krueger: You think you can scare me? Not if I can scare you! (Carrie and Carrie get reduced into an explosion, revealing the white screeen. It then fades back to Carrie and Carrie, back to normal.) Carrie Booregard: You know what? You're sweet, Carrie Krueger. Carrie Krueger: You're sweet as well, Carrie Booregard. Carrie Booregard: Oh, man! I'm sorry, sis. Your relationship with Darwin is pretty great. Carrie Krueger: I'm sorry too, Carrie Booregard. I didn't know your relationship with Jacob could be so lovely. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2